The Cameraman
Basic Information: Name: Derek Todd Alias: The Cameraman Killer Age: 18 Parents: Unknown Family: Unknown Town lived in: Charlottesville; West Virginia Theme Song: Come Little Children (Male Version) by Nightcore Weapons: Knives, a 44 Magnum, a Baseball Bat, and a SledgeHammer Catchphrase: Smile for the camera... Amount of kills: 300 and counting Story: The internet can be a terrible place sometimes, when it came to YouTube, of course. What's bad about it was the terrible fact that every day was the same; Videos of torture, rape, animal cruelty, domestic violence, people shrieking in each other's faces, etc. etc. It wasn't always like this, but something about those type of videos kind of set a new low in a much twisted and disturbed nature on YouTube. But it wasn't the first time I've encountered... THESE, particular videos. Yes, THESE swarm of videos was the needle that broke the camel's back. I've never seen the sick bastard who put up these videos, but I did indeed seen the videos. And it made me sick. He would record many forms of disturbing acts; pouring hot, boiling water on a woman's face, giving a boy an injection of snake poison in a boy's eyeball, and so far as to record himself cutting off a man's head and use it as a Jack-O-Lantern for Halloween. This guy was a sick puppy; a psychopathic human being, with no remorse for anything that walks. Well, that's where this sick bastard targeted ME in his videos. I live alone, I was on my Facebook page when something sharp went into my back. It wasn't long when I noticed in the mirror, a knife was driven into my spine. I agonizingly pulled it out and rushed to the hospital, and everything was fine and dandy. But as I went on YouTube the next day, their was a YouTube video with many views; showing me getting stabbed in my room. No one was there to record me, and I didn't have any cameras to record me. But it was that guy though; the one who put up those cringing videos. How the fuck did he find me? Everyday was the same; this asshole attacks me from out of no where, I go to the hospital (or did the surgery myself to avoid the medical bill), and watch the videos of me getting attacked by this sick freak behind the camera. It just never gets any better, I had to do something and fast, before he strikes again. And I'll have to do something so simple, even a dog can do it; put up cameras around my home. I waited for the right moment for this crazy son of a bitch to attack me on camera, without him noticing. I waited, and waited, and waited till I just couldn't wait any longer. I asked myself 'Man, when is this guy going to show up?' Then it happened... he did show up. I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I went down and when I looked up, there he was. Standing their with a baseball bat staring down at me with his little video camera. He wore a mask that you would buy from Party City, but he drew a black, messy, shit-eating smile across the mouth of the mask with what looks like black marker, he also colored black around the eyeholes. He wore a green hoodie with grey jeans. I slowly got up to confront this colonial-cluster-fuck, but he just hammers down on my back with that wooden bat. I went down, but I slowly got up again. But this time, I grabbed the bat before he can take another shot at me, and I punched him with one right jab at his face (or at the mask); he went down like a stone. I thought I'd knocked the daylights out of him (Hope I did), but, he jolted back up and tried to swing at me with left hooks, but I knocked him down again with one strong jab in the face. But every time he falls down, he would jolt back up and try to attack me. It was like fighting a zombie; he is taking up every blow I could muster, but it felt like I was tiring out from all the punching. Unbelievable, I know, but anything was better than this. After being tired out, he got back up again, and walked up to me, camera still in his right hand; recording me. But I told him in a painful voice that he was being filmed. He turned his head to look everywhere at the cameras I've secretly placed, took the bat, walked over to every camera I've placed out, and smashed them. Broke them all. During his melee, I ran to the neighbors house and called 911 on my cell phone. Police came and find the inside of my house in shambles. He broke everything just to smash every camera I have all over my home. They even found a wooden bat; broken in half, presumed to be the weapon used on me and to smash the cameras. And detectives say that during his rampage on the surveillance cameras, he had broken the bat and decided to use a sledgehammer instead. I indeed had a sledgehammer in my garage. And you guessed it though, I saw that video of me on YouTube the very next day. Too bad I didn't put the footage of him attacking me online, I guess that's why he destroyed the cameras in the first place; to keep his identity a riddle wrapped in a enigma. The good news is that he stopped attacking me after that night. But the bad news is that he went after the neighbors across the street. I don't know what to do. Well, let me give some words of warning: 1. Never, EVER, comment him; trying to get in contact with the son of a bitch. He'll come to your house and try to injure, or kill you. Trust me, a friend did it once, and... let's just say it didn't end well. 2. Keep your windows and doors locked at night when contacted by him. He's going to mostly try to break in, if he does after everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, is all locked up, escape through the bedroom window. If the bedroom window is high up, you can always be prepared to jump on to a trampoline at the bottom. Always put a trampoline under the bedroom window high up, if not, the results will be fatal. And 3. Try to be armed with a weapon, guns are most important, but always carry a blunt object with you. Guns are when he is armed with one, but if he's carrying a bat, knives, whatever he got, always carry a blunt object at all costs. But most of all, always be alert. Cause the Cameraman will come to your home and kill you or hurt you if your not paying attention to your surroundings. Then posts your humility and torment on YouTube the next day. And you'll be haunted by him for the rest of your life. Or if your like me, set up cameras around your home and he'll get distracted by the surveillance. Then you just might make your escape. But from all the beatings, the stab wounds, and all the hell he's brought to me all wrapped up in a Christmas present... there might be no escape at all. You can't escape from the Cameraman. He's always watching, and always recording... Category:Creepypasta oc Category:Mary Sue